My Snowflake
by Mabelton Lynn Pines
Summary: Marco wakes up to a scared Star. what is this white stuff that is falling from the sky? MarcoxStar. One-Shot. T just because i'z be paranoid.


**Me: so I haven't even decided on what I am going to write about yet but I need to write a one-shot to hopefully get over my major writers block. Let's see what am I going to write about? Soul Eater? Gravity Falls? Danny Phantom? Star vs. the Forces of Evil? I DON'T KNOW! Well let's just see what happens.**

 **Random person: you are really bad at making choices, aren't you?**

 **Me: *pulls out gun* let's see how well you like to make choices. Ether you jump off that random cliff that appeared out of nowhere, or I shoot you.**

 **Random person: point taken.**

 **Me: let's get this over with.**

 **I do not own anything.**

* * *

A single flake fell from the clouded sky, Followed by friends that look nothing alike. It came down faster and faster with no end point. Everyone lay tucked in their cozy beds with their comforters all the way over their heads. The sun rose without being seen but you could tell it was there. A young boy of the age 14 awoke to an alarm clock buzzing into his dreams. He sat up ignoring the brown stringy mess that fell in his face and walked to the bathroom. He stopped at the hallway window though; he brought his hand to his face and moved his hair. A slight smirk tugged at his mouth, but then worry shot though him like lightning when he heard a scream coming from his friend's room.

"STAR!" he shouted remembering that his friend isn't familiar with Earth and our weather system. He jumped over every other step to her room and burst through the door. A girl with blond hair huddled in the corner of her room next to a broken window. **(I guess it's going to be Star vs. the Forces of Evil and I don't think I can do no POV it's really hard for me. This might go a little OOC)**

* * *

Marco's POV

I rushed over to Star with worry of what happened. She shook in that lonely little corner by the shattered glass.

"Oh Star, what happed." I asked the frightened princess, she uncovered her eyes and pointed her trembling finger at the window.

"T-the white, w-what is it?" she asked with fear imbedded in her voice. I stuck my hand through the broken part of the window and gathered a hand full of snow in my grasp and brought it near Star. She hid her face once again, I smiled at this action. She looked like a frightened kitten backed into a corner.

"Hey, it's ok. Touch it, it may feel cold but it's safe." I whispered, I sat next to her in the corner and touched my chilled hand to her porcelain cheek. She jumped and hid her face deeper into her knees, seconds passed till she slowly lifted her head. She looked at my hand with the powdery snow; she reached her small hand close to mine and touched the snow. I put my other hand on top of hers and pressed it towards mine to compact the white powder. She took the ball and smiled.

"Do you know what a snow day is?" I asked Star. I stood up and offered my hand to her. She looked up at me, the light from the window made her eyes sparkle. She accepted my hand and stood up with me.

"n-no but I know it's freezing in here!" she shivered; I grabbed the blanket off of her bed and placed it over her head. She gave me a smirk, and closed the blanket up.

"Well we don't have to go to school because of the snow, and the reason it's so cold is because you broke your window." I explained, I led her out of the room and to my room. When we got there I went to my closet and grabbed my snow clothes.

"Make some clothes like mine with your magic so we can go outside." I spoke; she caught on and blasted herself with her wand. We were dressed appropriately and we walked outside. She stood in place, she didn't move a muscle. I looked back at her; she was amazed I could tell. Her eyes had hearts in them as she gazed at our snow covered yard. I walked back closer to retrieve her. I took her hand and spun her out on to the icy lot with me. We spun, twirled, and twisted, round and round and round. Her hair followed every twirl; she shut her eyes and showed me her smile. It warmed me from head to toe. She laughed and I let go of one of her hands.

"AHH MARCO DON'T LET GO!" Star yelled, taking her other hand and raping her arm around my upper body. She shut her eyes as I lost my balance, and we crashed into a snow pile. During that time I wrapped my arms around star to keep her from impact. We lay in the snow not caring about the numbing feeling on our faces.

"Why did you let go?" she asked facing me in the snow. I smiled and blushed.

"I got excited." I whined, she sneezed and I hopped up helping Star too. We walked inside only she didn't let go of my hand.

"Don't think about letting go again." She threatened; I stopped right before going inside and looked into her eyes. They were filled with wonder, mystery, and worry.

"I won't ever let go." I said leaning in to her lips, they were cold but in a way felt warm. She relaxed and accepted the gesture; I pulled away and gripped her hand tight. We continued to walk in and then we shut the door to keep the cold air from getting in. there was a fire in the fire place, and two cups of hot coco sitting on the counter. I knew my parents made it for us so we grabbed them and sat by the fire and let the heat surround us. Then finally out of nowhere the realization hit me… I just kissed Star.

* * *

 **Me: you like? I don't know that was my very first Fanfiction that flat out shipped someone. Wow I'm actually happy how well I think this turned out. Well hope you enjoyed and please review.**


End file.
